gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited
The GOUF Ignited is a mass produced mobile suit in the series Gundam SEED Destiny. Its most notable pilots are ZAFT ace pilots Heine Westenfluss and Yzak Joule. Technology & Combat Characteristics Created as a commander type mobile suit, the GOUF Ignited features a balanced set or armament to grant its user combat abilities in both close and ranged combat. It however isn't able to mount the ZAKU's Wizard Packs. Instead the suit is a high-performance unit equipped with a flight pack, granting it flight capabilities inside Earth's atmosphere comparable to the AMF-101 DINN. The GOUF Ignited is armed with 4-barrel beam guns mounted on its forearms, along with multi-purpose heat rods. In addition, it can carry a double-edged beam sword and a shield in its hands. Lastly, the mass produced GOUF Ignited is sometimes equipped with an M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle. It is also adapted for space flight. Armaments ;*MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" Heat Rod :The most versatile weapon of the GOUF Ignited are its two MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" heat rods, with one rod mounted inside each forearm. These rods can be used to whip a target and at the same time deliver an electric charge, causing great pain to the pilot. When the charge is delivered while the heat rod is wrapped around an object, the shock causes the object to explode. The rod, as its name implies, can also heat up to such a degree that it can slice lightly armoured suits in half. The weapon bears a similarity to the one from the OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon, from Gundam Wing. ;*M181SE "Draupnir" 4-barrel Beam Gun :For ranged combat, each forearm of the GOUF mounts a single M181SE "Draupnir" 4-barrel beam gun, which fires many small beam impulses on its target. ;*MMI-558 "Tempest" Beam Sword :The ZAKU's shield contains a beam tomahawk, the GOUF's shield contains an MMI-558 "Tempest" beam sword. When used, the sword pops out of the shield, enlarges and two energy beams are created on each bladed side, granting the sword greater cutting capabilities than the old physical swords used on the ZGMF-1017 GINN. ;*Shield :For defense, the suit mounts a single physical shield on its left arm and stores the MMI-558 "Tempest" Beam Sword, the shield is similar to the one used on the ZAKU series. ;*M68 "Cattus" 500mm Recoilless Rifle History The GOUF Ignited is a commander-type mobile suit created by ZAFT as part of its "New Millennium" series, which is derived in part from the ZAKU series. The GOUF acronym means 'G'uardian 'O'f 'U'nity 'F'orerunner; rather curiously as the GOUF is a successor to the ZAKU, not a forerunner. It is intended to be a replacement for the commander and ace pilot use ZGMF-515 CGUE, as well as taking over from the stop-gap ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom commander units. The GOUF Ignited shares many cosmetic similarities with the ZAKUs, including a decorative head similar to the ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom and horn-like shoulder spikes reminiscent of the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior. A prototype GOUF Ignited is piloted by FAITH's ace Heine Westenfluss, and painted in the same orange color scheme as his old ZAKU Phantom. Heine and his GOUF are assigned to the Minerva shortly after of the Battle of the Gulnahan Ravine, but due to the intervention of Kira Yamato's ZGMF-X10A Freedom, it is destroyed in action shortly afterwards by Stella Loussier's ZGMF-X88S Gaia, during a 3-way battle between the Minerva, the Earth Alliance and its allies from the Orb Union and the Archangel crew, who tries to prevent this battle. Later GOUF Ignited mass-production units are painted in a standard blue color scheme and designated ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited, but are otherwise identical to the prototype. A production-model GOUF Ignited is briefly stolen by Athrun Zala and Meyrin Hawke in their attempt to defect from ZAFT, but they are shot down by Shinn Asuka's ZGMF-X42S Destiny. A custom white colored unit is also piloted by Yzak Joule. During wartime, the GOUF Ignited begins to replace the ZAKU Warrior/Phantom combination, but the changeover is not complete by the end of the war and likely to be delayed several more years by the events of the war's final weeks. Variants ;*ZGMF-X2000CQGB&S GOUF Crusher Trivia The GOUF Ignited is one of several mobile suit models from the Cosmic Era which are derived from suits appearing in the Universal Century. The GOUF is named and designed after the MS-07 Gouf. Picture Gallery Zgmf-2000.jpg|ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited (Production colors) Zgmf-2000-yzak.jpg|ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited (Yzak Joule colors) zgmf-2000-rudolf.jpg|ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited (Rudolf Wittgenstein colors) External Links *ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited on MAHQ.net *ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited on MAHQ.net *ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited on GundamOfficial.com *ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited on GundamOfficial.com Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits Category:Cosmic Era